


Doposcuola

by Sylphystia



Series: Il leone ed il pavone [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphystia/pseuds/Sylphystia
Summary: Lussuria e Tsuna discutono.





	Doposcuola

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: inhibition (inibizione)

"Scusa, puoi ripetere?" Chiese Lussuria lanciando uno sguardo incredulo al ragazzo di fronte a lui.

"Cosa vuoi, un disegno per capirlo meglio?" Sbuffò Tsuna infastidito.

"Ma... con tutti quei ragazzi carini che ti trovi attorno! Nemmeno una volta? Nemmeno un po'?" continuò a chiedere l'uomo, sinceramente sorpreso.

"Qualcosa è successo, ma non fino in fondo... neanche avvicinati," ammise Tsuna, che da un lato avrebbe preferito che la conversazione finisse lì, ma dall'altro sapeva che era meglio mettere le cose in chiaro.

I due erano tornati alla base dei Varia dopo la fine dell'allenamento giornaliero di Tsuna, il quale al momento era a petto nudo e si asciugava il sudore con un asciugamano, mentre Lussuria non aveva vergogna nel fissare con sguardo lascivo la pelle esposta dell'altro. Il ragazzo dopo il costante allenamento negli anni da quando Reborn era piombato nella sua vita aveva sviluppato dei muscoli, ma mantenendo il suo fisico all'apparenza gracile, e Lussuria apprezzava.

L'uomo non era sicuro se sarebbe effettivamente successo qualcosa fra di loro, ma dopo aver lavorato per qualche tempo con Tsuna ed aver iniziato a conoscersi meglio, non aveva resistito la curiosità ed aveva chiesto al ragazzo quanti dei suoi guardiani si fosse portato a letto. Quando la risposta si era rivelata essere zero, non solo con loro ma con chiunque altro, l'interesse di Lussuria era decisamente aumentato.

"Sarò il tuo primo uomo, Tsunayoshi! Non avresti potuto essere più fortunato!"

"Non mi sbilancerei tanto, ma immagino avrei potuto fare di peggio..."

"Suvvia! Ti assicuro che non te ne pentirai."

Tsuna sospirò. Si stupiva di quanto neutrale si sentisse riguardo la faccenda. La sua sessualità non era ancora chiara, aveva combinato qualcosa sia con ragazze che ragazzi, e se la sua prima volta capitava con qualcuno che sapeva cosa faceva non era poi così male.


End file.
